Punishment
by MadInsaneLoveable
Summary: Jack is finally allowed to change the weather and he doesn't waste any time getting out to cause some snow. It's a fun night until he runs into a certain fairy and sandman. Their emotional moment turns sour when Pitch shows up. Jack knows he needs to make Pitch feel better, no matter how much it's going to hurt.
1. One - Emotional Storm

**Author's Notes:** Hey hey, back with another story! This one features Tooth and Sandy! Hope you enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All rights to original owners, yadda yadda yadda

**Summary:** Jack is finally allowed to change the weather and he doesn't waste any time getting out to cause some snow. It's a fun night until he runs into a certain fairy and sandman. Their emotional moment turns sour when Pitch shows up. Jack knows he needs to make Pitch feel better, no matter how much it's going to hurt.

**Chapter Summary:** Jack, out doing his weather duties at last, runs into Tooth and Sandy.

**Rating:** Rating T for abuse

***Edit*:** I decided to come back and edit this, there were a few mistakes. I also added a few extra lines in here and there. Anyway, sorry if I missed any more mistakes.

* * *

**Punishment**

**Chapter One – Emotional Storms**

The night was cool and the air had a bite to it. It was Jack's kind of night. No sounds could he heard; it was like the town had shut down. That was probably due to the three feet of snow that had come about in the past few hours. The citizens hadn't seen this much snow for a while.

It was a wonderful feeling for Jack, to finally have his powers back. Thrilled, he stakes around the roof tops, creating frost and ice in his wake. For so long, he had been cooped up in Pitch's lair. Honestly, he couldn't take it anymore. When Pitch told him Manny had given him the winter weather privilege back, he was out of there in seconds. Honestly, he could fly around for days and spread winter around. But there are other spirits for that and he didn't want to get defensive about it. He already had enough spirits angry at him and they were Guardians.

Jack flew down to a window and touched it. A spider web of frost danced over the glass. No matter what, he would always find this the most beautiful. The frost was breathtaking. And he was the one who created it. Pitch always told him he was strikingly magnificent. He never believed it unless he watched the frost.

A wave of sand shot past him, through the window. Jack nearly had a heart attack but soon realized it was just Dream Sand. He was hoping for it to be thick and black, and for Pitch to appear. Peering in the window, he realized with dismay that it was rich and golden. The Sandman. He frowned. Was Sandy close?

He didn't want him to be. He pulled his black cloak around him tighter, wishing he could melt into the shadows. That obviously wouldn't happen. Deciding to fly home, he pushed of the window and up into the sky. He didn't get very high before crashing into something green and blue, surprisingly soft too. He rubbed his shoulder and looks up angry.

"Why don't you watch where you're..." he stopped and his eyes widened. "Tooth?"

Sure enough, the Tooth Fairy was hovering in from of him, arms crossed. Sandy was there next to her, looking solemnly grave.

"Hey, guys," he murmured nervously.

Before Jack had time to blink, Tooth darted forward and slapped him swiftly across his cheek. He was stunned; Tooth was never violent, especially not toward him. He didn't know why but it angered him. How dare she?

He didn't know what made him do it, but he wrapped his hand around her delicate neck. Her eyes reflected fear as his glinted dangerously; the kind of look she saw on Pitch.

She didn't like them; it wasn't him. "Jack! Stop!" she gasped.

Jack's brow furrow but he didn't process the request until Sandy put a small hand on his shoulder. Jack turned to him and the dream spirit shook his head. He slowly came to turns with what was happening. Oh God, had he just tried to choke Tooth? His eyes faded back to icy blue and he let go of Tooth like she had burnt him. She reached up and soothed her neck, offering a sad smile.

Jack backed up. He had just tried to hurt someone that meant so much to him. What was wrong with him? He didn't mean to; he wasn't trying to hurt her. He didn't want to hurt her.

"I'm...so..." he choked. "I gotta..."

Jack turned icy tears stinging in his eyes. "I'm sorry too," Tooth spoke up.

The former Guardian looked back at her. She had her arms stretched forward. Fluttering closer, with the Sandman in tow, she grimaced slightly. "I just don't know what came over me..."

"Same here." Jack muttered, looking down.

Tooth giggled weakly. "Oh, Jack, come here."

Jack tilted his head to the side, feeling hesitant. "Wha – are you sure?"

"Please," she coaxed, "I've really missed you."

She fluttered up to him, not too close but close enough to make him feel uncomfortable. The Guardians had rejected him in the end, not soon after he officially became one of them. He didn't belong with them. He wasn't good, couldn't protect people – he couldn't even save his own sister. Once he left, the Guardians turned their back on him. Why would now be different? Why should he trust the fairy now? She would only hurt him again.

"Jack?"

The teen's head snapped up to her voice. Tooth and Sandy were both staring at him with worried expressions. "Are you okay?"

Jack backed away a few feet. The two spirits started to follow but he held his hand up. "Just stay – don't come closer! I can't..." he buried his face in his arm.

Tooth looked down to Sandy, silently asking what to do. A golden question mark appeared over his head, his face troubled. She sighed and turned back to Jack, who still wasn't looking at them.

"Jack," she said slowly, "I can't say I know who you feel. But, honey, I won't make you don't want to. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

He raised his head. Tooth was smiling softly with her arms behind her back. The Sandman was next to her, also giving a small smile. Those two smiles washed all of his fear, all his doubt. Tooth and Sandy could never hate him. North and Bunnymund were a different story but for now, he was sort of glad he had someone else to talk to.

"Thank you, Tooth. You too, Sandy." He moved closer to them.

The Tooth Fairy broke out into a huge grin and the smaller spirit winked at him.

Tooth cupped his cheek. "It's been so long." She murmured.

"Not that long." He shrugged halfheartedly.

"I don't know, I guess I expected you to look...different." she continued.

Jack chuckled nervously, taking her hand off his cheek and holding it. "What, with black hair that I slicked back? Or grey skin?"

"No, just...Well, it doesn't matter. You look like yourself." She paused. "Except..."

Tooth tugged at his dark cloak. "I'm guessing Pitch makes you wear this?" he nodded, letting go of her hand. "You shouldn't."

She pulled it off, revealing his blue hoodie underneath. She rolled her eyes. Jack would never get rid of his favourite jumper. She dropped the cloak to the ground. Jack watched it fall, frowning. Pitch would be mad if he saw that happen, he wanted Jack to always keep it on.

"Anyway," Tooth continued, "_Now_ you look like yourself, your sweet, cute self." She dusted off his jumper.

"Heh, thanks."

"I really have missed you Jack." she said quietly.

Sandy flew forward and nodded. "Sandy has missed you too. So have North and Bunny." Tooth leaned closer and whispered, "Though Bunny will never admit it."

Jack lowered his eyes. "I miss you too, Tooth."

She looked thoughtful. "You could away come ba-,"

Jack's icy eyes darted back up. "No!" he nearly shouted. "Don't even offer! I won't accept! You said you wouldn't make me do anything I didn't want to!"

Tooth raised her arms cautiously. "Okay! Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I always talk before I think. I'm such a ditz!" she rushed nervously. "Just don't go! Stay a little longer, I really want to talk."

Jack wanted to; how badly he did. He wanted to sit and stay with the two until the sun came up. But he couldn't. He'd done all of his weather duties and Pitch would expect him home soon. He didn't want to make him angry.

Tooth was still looking at him hopefully. "I really shouldn't. Pitch wants me – I mean, I need to head back." He explained lamely.

Her face fell. "Oh, well, I won't keep you any longer." She frowned then lit up. "Can I ask for one thing?"

Jack bit his lip, unsure. "Depends on what you want." He said honestly.

"A hug." She replied.

"A hug?"

"A hug."

Jack's brow furrowed. All she wanted was a hug? She didn't even need to ask. He realised she thought he was dangerous. That he would snap if she touched him. He sighed. Tooth was waiting patiently.

"Sure. One hug." He tucked his staff under his arm.

Tooth squeaked with delight and sped into his cool embrace. Jack held her small frame closely. Sandy ducked under their arms and wiggled into the hug. Jack moved and let him in. This was nice. Warm, soft hugs. It was so nice. He loved contact so much. He could lose himself in this embrace. They all just floated there as it snowed, enjoying the moment.

"Ah, well isn't this sweet?"

The three froze at the dark, taunting voice. Jack lifted his head and saw the Bogeyman himself behind Tooth, perched upon a Nightmare. Tooth tried to turn but Jack held her shoulders and mouthed 'Don't'.

"All one big, happy family. How sweet." Pitch sneered. "What in the Moon do you think you're doing, Jack?"

The winter spirit shrugged out of the fairy's arms. "I was just out and I ran into...How long have you been there?" He didn't mind Pitch being protective of him but this was an invasion of privacy.

"Oh, just long enough to see you completely betray me." The dark horse floated closer to the group.

"Betray you? You are the one spying on me!" Jack accused.

"Spying on you? I've been doing my job and see you three in the air, cuddling like children." The Nightmare King spat.

"So what?" the teen flew up to him. "It doesn't mean anything!"

Tooth and Sandy joined him. "Now, Pitch, calm down." She said in a shaky voice. "We were just saying –,"

"Oh, spare me your likes, you little wench!" Pitch snapped. "I don't really want your opinion, frankly my dear. I want you to know something. I _will_ make you pay."

Pitch held his hands together and formed a glowing ball of black sand. Tooth backed up and he reached his hand back, ready to aim. Sandy narrowed his eyes, ready to fight back.

"No!" Jack shouted and jumped forward.

He shoved Pitch's arm and the dark ball shot up into the sky. The spirits watched as it faded in the clouds. Pitch moved his gaze to Jack, baring his teeth angrily. The teen felt nervous. Pitch wouldn't really do anything in front of the other two, would he? He didn't want them to see. Instead, Pitch pulled on the horse's reigns. The Nightmare turned around and began to gallop away.

"Oh, thank goodness he's leaving." Tooth sighed in relief. "I'm so glad you saved me Jack, I...Jack?"

He wasn't listening; he was watching Pitch and his Nightmare leave. He felt awful.

"Jack?"

Jack frowned. "I really should go now." He muttered.

"But what if Pitch - ," Sandy gave Tooth and sharp look and she pressed her lips together. "Oh, Jack, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen..."

"Hey, it's okay." He smiled weakly. "I'll be fine."

Tooth could feel her heart breaking at that moment. Jack looked as if he were about to cry. He was upset because he knew he had hurt someone else. And know he was trying to make other feel better even though he was in trouble. It was so like him. So how come he was considered the enemy now? It didn't seem right to her.

Jack gently grabbed her hand. "I would get you to pass on a greeting to the others but," he chuckled lightly, "I don't think they would take it well."

Tooth felt hot tears fall down her pale cheeks. Jack brushed then off. "Please don't cry, Tooth. I never liked seeing you sad." He whispered. "Don't cry for me. I don't deserve it."

She sniffed. "Take care of yourself, sweetie." She wiped her eyes. "Stay safe."

"I will." He lied.

He knew it was a lie. She did. Sandy did too. He knew that hell was waiting for him. He knew he upset Pitch. And when Pitch was upset, he would bear the black and purples of pain. It was okay though; he accepted this. Jack didn't like upsetting his master, his world, his life. He would take whatever punishment he deserved.

Tooth may have known it was a lie but she didn't say anything. She just nodded. "Come on, Sandy, let's go." She gestured to the sky. "The snow is getting heavier."

Jack looked up. "Oh, sorry." He focused for a moment and the snow immediately let up. "Better?"

"Much." She sighed. "But it won't make much difference; my girls need help over in Russia."

"Oh okay." Jack paused before adding, "Say hi to Baby Tooth for me."

"Of course." She promised. "Goodbye, Jack."

"'Bye, Tooth." He turned to the Sandman. "'Bye, Sandy, take care."

The small spirit nodded, floating up higher and waving. He sped away on his cloud of sand. The Tooth Fairy began to follow but looked back to give Jack one more glance. He tried to smile but it didn't turn out quite right. Tooth sighed, giving one, short wave, she darted of.

Jack was all alone again, feeling miserable. He knew he had to go home sometime. Though a part of him wished he could follow Tooth or Sandy and just stay with them. But if North or Bunny found out, he would be a dead man, well boy. Then again, he was going to be dead when he went back to Pitch's lair so what was the difference? He sighed. The answer was simple, he didn't have a choice. He didn't _want_ a choice. Pitch was all he had, why would he bother the risk of losing him. He felt ashamed for even considering leaving.

The winter spirit dropped all the way down to the ground, looking for his cloak. He found it hanging on a tree branch. Slipping it back around his shoulders, he launched off. Honestly, he wasn't ready to face what would be awaiting him but he knew should face it sooner rather than later. It wasn't safe to let Pitch bottle his anger up. That was basically a death wish. So he headed home, ready to face the storm that would be waiting for him; the storm that was darker than the one his emotions were creating.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** What an emotional train wreck :( Anyway, next chapter will be up soon. Leave a review! Until next time...


	2. Two - Desolate Void

**Author's Notes:** Hey, hey! Another chapter for you. More arguments and mood swings.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All rights go to original owners...and legends

**Chapter Summary:** Jack returns to Nightmare King's lair to find him waiting for him...

**Rating:** T for slight violence

* * *

**Chapter Two – Desolate Void**

Jack never really liked the dark. He didn't like to admit it, but it used to scare him. It was his earliest memory; what he first woke up to after he died. A constant reminder of how alone was. That had changed. He didn't mind the dark any more. In fact, he embraced it. He was always surrounded by it now. A constant reminder that he wasn't alone anymore.

When he reached the entrance to Pitch's underground lair, he suddenly felt afraid again. The night was already dark because of the snow. But in there, it was like a vacuum of darkness. A desolate void of nothing. Jack wanted to flee but he had no choice. Pitch would already know he was there, the fear must have been radiating out of him so thickly. There was no turning back now. He took a deep breath and slipped down the hole.

It was too dark to see anything as he tried to fly down slowly, feeling like Alice going down the rabbit hole. Once his feet touch the ground, he looked around. His eyes slowly started to adjust. The only sources of light were the moonlight shining down from above and the faint glow of Pitch's globe. Clutching his staff tighter, he slowly crept around the cavern. Maybe he wasn't here, Jack thought, Maybe he was still out causing nightmares and fear. Children may not be able to see him but that didn't mean he couldn't scare people. It's not what you can see but what you can't see. What you fear is in the dark though you can't see a thing.

That's how he felt right now. He just knew Pitch would jump out at him. Carefully, he treaded down the slanted path. It was so silent, his ears were ringing. He was beginning to feel quite nervous. What would Pitch do to him? Maybe he could try to explain things. Stay nice and calm; don't make him any angrier.

He looked down at the lower levels. Something was down there. Jack jumped down from ledge to ledge, making it down to the lower ground quickly. He found Pitch there, pacing back and forth. Jack bit his lip. Should he say something? Or just let Pitch cool down a while? He decided to do the latter and tried to sneak past the Nightmare King.

"Jack..." Pitch drawled out slowly.

The frosted teen froze. "Uh, yeah?" he turned around.

Pitch didn't look angry or upset; in fact, he looked rather calm. Jack didn't like it. "I can't believe you have the nerve to come here." Pitch stated, not accusingly, just casually.

"Well, I do live here. Where else would I go?" Jack was tempted to make a run for it.

"Oh, I just assumed you would go and live with your cute little friends." Pitch cooed. "Would you like to go live in Toothiana's gorgeous empire?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "All that happiness and sunlight? Get out of here." He joked, still feeling edgy.

"No? What about staying at North's Workshop? With the tiny elves and adorable yetis." The Bogeyman continued.

"Why would I want to be anywhere but here?" Jack asked.

"But don't you want to be with your friends? To be with the Guardians again?" Pitch sneered.

Jack snorted. "What are you, jealous? Afraid you'll lose me?"

It happened so quickly. Jack saw the fury on Pitch's face and felt himself become airborne for a short moment. Then, he was pinned against the wall; Pitch's hand squeezing his neck, not too tight but tight enough to feel uncomfortable. He dropped his staff, grasping Pitch's hands. His feet weren't touching the ground. Pitch's eyes blazed with rage. Jack realised this is exactly what had happened with Tooth. It made him feel so much worse about the situation.

"I was going to let it pass, if you had apologised." Pitch whispered in his ear. "You have obviously forgotten your place, Frost. You belong to me, no one else."

"Okay, I'm sorry!" Jack gasped, he was losing air fast. "Just let go!"

"I don't think so." Then he paused. "Why are you wearing your cloak?"

Despite his previous statement, Pitch had loosened his grip enough for Jack to put his feet back on the ground. "What are you talking about?" he choked.

"Your cloak." Pitch repeated. "I saw you drop it before."

"Actually, Tooth took it off me." Teen corrected quietly. "And I picked it up afterwards."

"Why?" the Bogeyman demanded. "Why did you bother?"

"Why did I bother? Because you want me to wear it!" Jack shouted. "I wasn't going to just leave there, was I?"

Pitch growled. "What your temper!" he warned.

Jack yanked himself free from Pitch grip. "You watch _your_ temper!" He backed up against the wall and slipped away. "All you ever do is fuss over me leaving you! Seriously, Pitch, I'm not going back to the Guardians."

"Oh please, I know that. After what you've done? Ha, they won't take you back." Pitch lowered his voice. "No, if you left, you'd be all alone...again."

Jack glared at the older man. "But I wouldn't leave...I don't want to be alone again."

Pitch watch Jack lower his eyes. His lips began to quiver and he clenched his fists. Pitch closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't want to see this. Jack's mood changed so quickly, it was frustrating. Something wet landed in Pitch's hair. And another...and another. Pitch opened his eyes and looked up irritably. White danced before him. "Jack! You are making it snow!" he snarled.

The winter spirit didn't answer. "_Jack!_"

Jack's eyes flickered up. Pitch was covered in snow, looking unamused. A giggled escaped the teen's lips. He couldn't help it. Pitch looked so funny. "You look good in white!" Jack guffawed.

Pitch smiled without humour. "Hilarious." The snow had stopped. "You have trashed my lair with your frost. Are you going to clean it up?"

"It'll melt." Jack promised.

He walked up to Pitch and brushed the snow off his shoulder. He reached up to wipe it off his dark hair. Pitch gritted his teeth and shoved Jack away forcefully. He stumbled backwards, tripping over his staff; his body slamming against the wall. He slumped forward slightly, unable to sit up right. The darkness spun around him. He looked up, vision unfocused, and he saw Pitch looming towards him.

Jack stood up clumsily. Staggering forward, he reached out for the Nightmare King. "I'm sorry." He groaned as Pitch caught him. "I didn't mean to upset you. What happened back with Tooth and Sandy...it was nothing."

Pitch rolled his eyes, uninterested. "It's just," Jack continued, "it was sort good to see them. Painful, but worth it. And when I hurt her, God, I was - ,"

"Wait, what do you mean you hurt her?" He lifted Jack up, holding him properly.

The teen looked ashamed. "Well, she slapped me and I put my hand...around...I tried to choke...her..."

Pitch chuckled. "Well done, pet." He praised.

Jack's eyes widened in disgust. "No! I didn't mean to. And then she wasn't even mad; she just...she missed me so much." He sighed. "And I do miss her too."

Pitch threw Jack down again. His head hit the ground with a potent force; vision going black for a moment. Pitch was shouting at him but he couldn't really make it out.

"Miss her...How dare...I though...ungrateful...Traitor!"

Slowly, his vision cleared up and he could focus again. Pain ripped through his skull but it was beginning to fade. He felt awful. Not because of the pain but because Pitch was so furious. It was his fault.

His ears finally focused on Pitch's shouting. "...After all I've done for you? Do you really want to leave me? Am I not good enough for you?" Pitch looked almost, but not quite, hysterical. Very furious too. "I should...I should..."

"Hit me again..." Jack whispered.

Pitch blinked. "Pardon?" His anger subsided slightly.

"Are going to hit me again? You should. I don't want you to be mad." The frozen teen tried to sit up but decided against it.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean?" He knelt down to Jack's level.

"If this is what it takes to prove that I won't leave you that...that I am grateful...well, go ahead." Jack closed his eyes.

Pitch stared in disbelief. Was he serious? He didn't know why but it made him angrier. He didn't want the boy to grovel to him. Sometimes he honestly felt like beating him to a frozen pulp but...not now. He stood up briskly, turning on his heel and walking away.

Jack opened his eyes. "Hey, where are you going?" he demanded.

Pitch stopped for a moment. "To...my library."

"What? Why?" Jack tried to stand again. "Aren't you - ,"

"Jack, please..." Pitch suddenly sounded tired. "Just...don't. Leave me alone, please."

The winter spirit rocked back and forth until he finally managed to get on his knees. Taking a breath, he quickly stood up. "Come back, Pitch!" he moaned.

Pitch had already left, leaving Jack alone in the dark. He picked up his staff and headed for the library. "Pitch!" he called.

Level after level, room and room. Jack always had trouble finding these places. He was sure the library was up high, near Pitch's bedroom. It was so hard to tell in the dark. Not long after, he found it. He peered into the room. It was too dim; he was unable to make out much. "Pitch, are you in there?" he whispered.

Silence answered him. Jack frowned and stepped back. Something reached out and grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to turn. Pitch emerged out of the dimness. "Can you not follow the most simplest of instructions, Frost?"

"Sorry, I just didn't want to be alone." Jack stuck out his bottom lip.

"Don't get cute with me, boy! I have had enough of this. I am not in the mood." Pitch barked.

"But I just want..." Jack's lifted his hand towards the older man's face.

Pitch slapped his hand away making Jack's face fall hopelessly. "Jack..." he pinched the bridge of his nose with his long fingers. "Please just go to bed. _Your_ bed."

Jack looked crushed. "Okay..." he agreed, defeated.

Pitch cringed. It almost hurt to watch Jack look saddened, not matter how angry he was with him. A part of him wanted to wrap his arms around Jack and shower him with apologies and kisses. The other wanted to throw Jack of a bridge but that wasn't the point. He decided he would make it up to him later. Right now, the teen needed to learn his lesson. He needed to learn his place, lean who he belong to.

"Good night, Pitch." Jack limped off, to dejected and sore to attempt flying.

"Good night, precious." He replied.

Jack's eyes lit up and he turned around. To his dismay, Pitch wasn't even looking at him; he was going into his library. Jack yawned and stretched, wincing at the pain. He would feel worse later; feeling the bruises on his back growing. He began to shuffle to his bedroom but stopped. Why should he go to his room? Pitch would be in that library for a while. He wouldn't know. Besides, Pitch's bed was much more inviting.

After entering Pitch's room, he threw his staff on the floor and carefully pulled his cloak and hoodie off. The bed _did_ look inviting, especially in the dark. Shadowy and warm. Pulling back the covers, he climbed in. The blankets were thick and the bed was huge, Jack practically got lost in it. Sighing, he tugged the covers over his head, eyes dropping. This bed was so comfortable, it was him tired. He forgot all about Pitch and got drawn into an anticipated sleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Oh, Jack, you don't seem to learn... Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be up soon. Feel free to leave a review. Until next time...


	3. Three - Deserved Slumber

**Author's Notes:** Hey, hey! Next chapter. Sorry this one's kind of short. I hope you enjoy it anyway!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All rights to original owners and legends.

**Chapter Summary:** Pitch decides to clear his mind by sleeping...only to find Jack fast asleep on his bed

* * *

**Chapter Three - Deserved Slumber**

Pitch blinked heavily, yawning as he turned the page. He couldn't even remember what he was reading. All he saw were words and page numbers. It was so quiet, unusually quiet. He was used to hearing Jack, calling out to him, shouting at the Nightmares and Fearlings, or just singing a random tune. The lair never used to be filled with such bliss or enter entertainment – and it all came from one boy. Pitch didn't like how quiet it was. It reminded him of how alone he used to be.

He threw his book across the room. He wasn't in the mood to read and nothing else would clear his mind. He didn't want to think of the times of when he was all alone. Instead of dwelling on the past, he stood up and stretched. Maybe some sleep would clear his mind. He stalked into his bedroom, eyeing the bed. Sleep was definitely looking good right night. The only thing better than hiding under beds was sleeping on them – especially his.

Something shifted in the bed. Growling, he jerked back the cover to find Jack, curled up in a ball and fast asleep. Pitch felt his eye twitch. How _dare_ Jack sleep in his bed without permission? And right after he told him to use his own bed. That boy was in trouble now.

"Jack Frost, get out of my bed this instant!" he bellowed fiercely at the sleeping form.

Jack stirred, eyes fluttering open. He looked confused for a moment but broke out into a smile when he saw Pitch. "Oh, hey. Is it morning already?" he asked coarsely.

"Get out, you brat!" Pitch pointed at the doorway.

The teen became confused again. "Why?" he question.

Pitch gritted his teen. Clearly, Jack was still tired and his memory was a little hazy. Or he was doing it on purpose. "Because I said so!" the Nightmare King yelled.

"No, I'm going back to sleep." Jack pulled the covers back over him and rolled on his side, facing away.

Pitch stared in disbelief. Did boy really have the nerve to ignore him? He grabbed the blankets again and pulled them off the bed, exposing Jack's bare back. Pitch dropped the blankets. The winter spirit's snowy skin was forming ugly, dark bruises from when he was thrown into the wall. It looked very painful. All of Pitch's angry washed away in an instant, replaced with remorse.

Carefully, he sat on the bed. "Jack." He said in a much softer tone than before.

There was a short silence. "Hmm?" Jack hummed.

"How's your back?" Pitch lightly brushed his fingers down the bare skin.

Jack shivered. "Alright I guess." He replied.

Pitch frowned. "And your head?" he pressed.

Jack cleared his throat. "Eh, it kinda hurts." He turned to face Pitch and gave him and small, comforting smile.

Pitch didn't smile back; instead a firm grimace was set on his face.

"So can I stay?"

Pitch focused his back on the boy. "Pardon?"

"Am I allowed to stay in your bed?" Jack gave his best puppy dog eyes.

The Bogeyman closed his eyes, breathing heavily out of his nose. "Fine." He picked the dark covers back up and put them on the bed.

Jack grinned as Pitch lay down on the bed. He immediately snuggled up against the older man. Pitch pushed him away and Jack whimpered in both pain and rejection.

"What's wrong?" Pitch demanded.

"Nothing, nothing." Jack lied.

Pitch didn't believe him. "Jack..." he sighed.

"It's nothing, really. Just a little sore." The teen assured. "But I know what would make me feel better."

"I wonder what that would be." Pitch muttered sarcastically.

While he spoke, Jack clung to his body once again, snuggling him. Pitch didn't reject him, he just sat there. Jack wrapped his legs around the older man's waist and pressed his face into his neck. Pitch felt uncomfortable for a while but eventually relaxed into the loving embrace. Carefully, his put his arms around Jack's middle and drew him in closer.

"Wow, you have really quick mood swings." Jack chuckled.

Pitch rolled his eyes. "Look who's talking."

There was a long pause. "I'm sorry." Jack whispered. "For everything. I've made a huge mess...again."

"Don't start, pet." Pitch groaned.

"But it is! I messed up and I got you mad and –,"

"You know that I don't like self-pity."

"But I –,"

"Jack! Calm down." Pitch nearly shouted. "This isn't your fault. For the love of Moon, please just stop."

Jack nodded. "Okay, I'm sorry."

Pitch gave him a sharp look. Jack closed his mouth. There was more silence.

Jack broke it again. "I'll never leave. You're right, I don't have anywhere else to go." He told him quietly. "I will always belong to you. No one else."

Pitch didn't say anything so Jack continued. "But you have to understand that I still miss the others, especially Tooth." He felt Pitch tense up. "They were nice to me and cared about me but you were the first to accept me. I'll never forget that."

"I'm grateful you feel that way but you have to understand one thing." Pitch paused and Jack nodded. "I don't like the Guardians – I despise them. And I would appreciate it if you kept your distance from them. Unless you want another repeat of what happened."

Jack swallowed thickly. "Uh, deal." He promised.

"Thank you." He gave the teen a small smile. "I do apologize for harming you, snowflake. It was irrational and unforgivable."

"It may have been extremely irrational," Jack ignored the glare, "but not unforgivable. I know how you felt, betrayed, it's not a nice feeling."

"No, it's not." Pitch agreed.

Jack yawned. "Time to sleep, precious." The Bogeyman pressed a kiss to Jack's hair. "I think you need the rest."

The winter spirit nodded sleepily. "Yeah...goodnight, Pitch," he sighed. "Don't leave me."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Jack." Pitch smirked as Jack closed his eyes, falling into a well deserved slumber.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Uh, I think someone should call the National Domestic Violence Hotline... Nah, Jack's happy the way he is. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Also, should I add an extra chapter/epilogue or close the story with this? Let me know!


	4. Epilogue - Cracks of Sunlight

**Author's Notes:** Here we go, a little epilogue with sunlight, (more) mood swings and...love...and stuff. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but you may already known that

**Chapter Summary:** Jack awakens the next morning, in pain but he has other things on his mind...

* * *

**Epilogue – Cracks of Sunlight**

Small cracks of sunlight leaked down from the decaying stone, shining right down onto Jack's face. The warm glow on his cheeks pulled out of his surprisingly dreamless doze. Opening his eyes and squinting at the rays of light, he buried himself further into Pitch's arms. The Nightmare King stirred lightly, but didn't wake. Pitch, like most immortals, didn't need to sleep very often but when he did, it was like he was dead to the world. He told Jack he didn't dream, he just absorbed the fear of children even while he slept. He was quite a heavy sleeper oddly enough. Jack found it hilarious. Feeling bored he decided to sit up and stretch.

A very bad idea.

Pain shot through up his back up to his skull. Scrunching up his face, he coughed to keep himself from screaming. He lightly shook his head, trying to clear the hurt. It wasn't so bad. Honestly, it didn't feel nearly as bad as he thought it would and nowhere near as bad as it did it actually happened. He closed his eyes, trying not to think about it.

"Jack?"

He turned, eyes shooting open. Pitch was staring at him questionably, an eyebrow raised. He must have been louder than he thought. "Are you alright, precious?"

Jack cleared his throat. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I-I'm fine." He tried not to wince.

Pitch didn't seem to believe him. "How did you sleep?"

"Like the dead." He shrugged.

"You are dead but let's not dwell on technicalities." Pitch chuckled, sitting up.

"Aren't you just a little ray of sunshine?" Jack taunted sarcastically.

Pitch broke out into a full, genuine grin. His smiles were rare but contagious; Jack couldn't help but smile with him. When Pitch smiled, Jack could feel the very room light up. It sounded strange but the Bogeyman's moods did have an effect on the shadows and darkness of the Lair. They lightened up when we was in a better mood.

"So, are you doing anything today?" the teen asked.

"I thought I would just stay here today, with you."

Jack knew what that meant. It meant Pitch didn't want Jack to leave today. He wanted him to stay and keep an eye on him, making sure he was okay. This usually happened after their...disagreements. He didn't mind. He didn't think he would be able to do much anyway.

Cautiously, he swung his legs over the bed and daintily stood up. His muscles ached slightly and he couldn't straighten his back without cringing in pain. He turned and saw Pitch watching him, looking rather concerned. "Are you sure you don't want to stay in bed longer, pet?" he offered.

Jack shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I don't want to stay in bed." He said firmly.

Pitch narrowed his eyes. "Manners, Jack." He reminded, standing up. "I was being courteous so I would appreciate it if you were too."

"Sorry." Jack mumbled.

He didn't like it when Pitch acted so formal. His moods changed so quickly and Jack had to be careful with what he said. The Bogeyman was used to being alone; he tried so hard to cater to Jack's needs. And since the winter spirit was frozen as a carefree, hormonal teenage, it was difficult. His moods were just as temperamental as Pitch's, meaning they clashed often. Pitch was reserved and enjoyed the silence though he was very hot-tempered. He wouldn't refrain to letting Jack know when he was angry. Last night was a perfect example.

Jack closed his eyes and fell back onto the bed. Their relationship was exhausting. They seemed to fight a lot. Why didn't he learn? All he did was bother Pitch it seemed. He was surprised he hadn't been thrown out. Or worse.

The weight shifted on the bed. "Jack, are you alright. Open your eyes." He felt a warm hand on his cheek.

Though he had to admit, it wasn't all bad. Pitch treated him very different then Guardians did. They forced themselves to accept him. Pitch never needed to try. They relationship just fell together. Yes, they argued but they also laughed and teased and talked. Jack found someone he could open up to. That was all he really wanted. That was all he really needed.

"Open your eyes, snowflake. Don't act like a child."

Jack opened his eyes, blinking and focusing on the figured leaning over him. He saw the look on Pitch's face and tell his patience was wearing thin. Now was the perfect time to catch him off guard.

The teen threw his arms around Pitch, pulling him on top of him. It hurt but he hardly noticed. He had other things in mind.

"What are you doing?" Pitch tried to pry himself free.

Jack only held him tighter. "I want to stay in bed all day." He gave a lopsided grin. "But I want you to stay with me."

Pitch rolled his eyes. "I doubt sleeping is involved here." He sighed but didn't make any attempt to move.

"We'll be something much more fun." Jack promised.

The Nightmare King looked down at the boy. Jack was looking up at his older lover with complete and utter devotion and admiration. Pitch couldn't help but want to return those feelings. Who knew he'd become this attached to his little pet? Suddenly, staying in bed didn't seem so bad anymore. He pulled Jack closer, their foreheads touching. "Sounds like a plan." He purred.

Jack grinned, bringing his lips to Pitch's. The pain had faded completely, replaced with sweet ecstasy. Pitch made him feel warm, made him feel _alive_. The burning sensation of affection was there. No more hurt, no more betrayal. It was a nice feeling, like waking up to sunlight in the morning.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** There we go, a happy ending-ish. Hope you liked it. I may do another story from Tooth's point of view or her reaction afterwards. Comment if you would like to see something like that happen. Also comment if you have another story idea. Until next time...


End file.
